That's Where I Come From
by scottsman
Summary: A New publicist is making HannahMiley's life miserable, starving her and pressuring into lying about her past. pushed to the breaking point she disappears from home and the public eye. now she must get in touch with herself again.


**That's Where I Come From**

Miley sat in the Limousine pulling at the blonde wig that she wore as Hannah Montana. She looked at the seat across from her. There sat Helen Stoner, she was a publicist by profession. Miley's dad had hired her on a whim. She had only been in the job three days and she was already rubbing Miley the wrong way. Although Miley lived in Malibu she had not lost her love for the simple life. Ms. Stoner had almost had a heart attack the first day at a restaurant when Hannah had ordered the blue plate special, Pan-fried catfish with green beans, a slice of tomato, a buttermilk biscuit, and hearty serving of peach cobbler for desert. Miss Stoner was mortified and had told her to stop eating like a common hayseed. Miss Stoner of course had no idea how close she came to getting punched in the mouth for that hayseed remark.

For the last two days Miley had been forced to eat fancy gourmet dishes that had names she couldn't pronounce and there wasn'tenough to them for them to be called meals.As if that wasn't bad enough Miss Stoner had arranged and interview for Hannah Montana on a morning talk show called Morning Side a little over a week from now with Terry Willis. Miss Stoner was writing a completely bogus bio on Hannah that she wanted Miley to pass off as the truth.

"That woman is driving me nuts!" she hissed to Lilly as they climbed into her dad's car for the last leg of the trip.

"That bad huh," said Lilly

"It has been two days since my stomach has been even half way full let alone comfortably full." Growled Miley

"Why don't you tell your dad?" Whispered Lilly, "all he has to do is tell the record company that she's not working out,and they'll fire her!"

"Because," Miley whispered back, "he thinks that she's the best thing that ever happened to us."

Helen stoner was an attractive brown haired woman, and much to Miley's chagrin, Helen had Mr. Stuart wrapped around her little finger. Miley wasn't sure that it would do any good, but she decided to have another talk with her dad about It first thing in the morning.

The next morning however, Miley's dad was gone to a meeting the breakfast that Miley was given was a seaweed shake and a piece of plain toast.

The days began to pass and Miley grew hungrier and hungrier but the skimpy meals continued. Ms. Stoner said that she was trying to help Miley keep her figure. Of course what she didn't know was that Miley was one of those people who can eat anything and not gain an ounce.

In a small town in the hills of north Georgia an older gentleman clad in overalls and a red cap, with white hair and I white beard sat outside the screened in porch on his house whittling. He stopped every so often and looked up at the moon hanging in the stillness of the night sky. Suddenly an attractive brunette stepped through the door and walked up to him she was follow by a blonde guy and a brown haired guy.

"What's wrong?" she asked the man quietly

"What makes you thing that something's wrong?" he replied trying to sound innocent

"You always whittle when you're worried about something." The man's shoulders sagged,

"I'm worried about you're kid cousin Miley," he said, "something's wrong with her."

Miley stood in the wings on the set of the Morning show. She thought about the bio that Helen Stoner had given her. according to that bio Hannah had been born in a ghetto. When a passing talent scout had heard here singing and the rest was history.

"_What am I supposed to do,"_ she thought, _"this stuff is a complete lie." _Suddenly she was jarred out of her thoughts by the sound of Terry Willis announcing her to the audience. She forced a smile and walked out onto the stage. she sat down in the chair next to Terry Willis.

"Hannah," said Terry sitting down, "we were told that today you would share with us a little about you background, and we are excited to find out were you come from?" there was a pause as he waited for Hannah talked. A gasp rippled through the audience, Miley opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, her voice caught her throat she sat there visibly trembling. Terry was dumbfounded and the front row audience gasped when a tear ran down Hannah's face. They all watched in shock as Hannah jumped out of her seat and ran off stage pulling the microphone of her lapel as she ran. Lilly and Oliver were out of their seats the minute Miley jumped up and ran, but by the time they reached the stage door Miley was nowhere to be seen.

Miley stirred and opened her eyes. As her vision cleared she realized that she was in a bed. There was something extremely familiar about this room even though it wasn't hers. The clock by the bed that that it was five o'clock in the morning Slowly she sat up and looked toward the window. it was not quite sunrise but she saw something in the moonlight that made her smile it was a familiar Orange car with a big 01 painted on the door. Miley climbed out of bed, quietly opened the window, and climbed out into the yard. She walked up to the car and placed her hand on the hood.

"Hey General," she said, "Do you remember you're old friend Miley?"

"Of course he does," said a kindly voice behind her, "the general lee never forgets a friend." Miley whirled around to come face to face with the smiling faces of her cousins Bo and Luke. Miley gave a happy squeal and threw arms around both of them at the same time. They responded by giving her a bear hug in return.

A few minutes later as they all sat down to the breakfast table the inevitable questioning began.

"We found you asleep on a bench outside the Atlanta Airport," said Luke, "What are you doing coming all the way down here by yourself?"

"How did you know that I was there?" asked Miley

"Uncle Jesse had a feeling that you were coming." Miley turned to Uncle Jesse, "that intuition of yours is something else."

"Well thank you, Miley," said Uncle Jesse but suppose you tell me what you were doing there alone. Did your daddy know that you were coming here?"

Miley hung her head,

"No," she said quietly, "no one knows where I am, I ran away."

"You care to tell us why?" asked Jesse Gently. Miley took a deep breath and the whole story spilled out. As Miley told her story she saw four pairs of hands close into fists and four faces flush revealing the tempers that were building up behind them. When she told them how Miss Stoner had kept her half starved for the last five days three men suddenly stood up and stomped from the room. Their march came to a stop just out side the screened in porch.

"Bo, Luke," snarled Jesse, "can you believe what that girl has been through in the last week; it's no wonder that girl ran away and came here, I would too." Bo didn't answer at first he just kicked at the wood pile angrily,

"Makes me mad enough to bite a hole in the bottom of a milk bucket." He snapped. Suddenly he perked up,

"Hey," he said, "why don't we send Daisy out there to pound some sense into that woman?"

"No, Bo," said Luke, "that wouldn't really solve anything even as tempting as it is. Besides that it would make her daddy mad at us. You heard what Miley said, he's half in love with the woman."

"Once her daddy comes to his senses and realizes what's been going on he'll get rid of her." said Jesse

"Until then," he added, "Miley is staying right here with us." With that they turned and walked back into the house. Miley was sitting in the kitchen polishing off her third plate of breakfast.

Mr. Stuart, Helen Stoner Jackson, Oliver and Lilly all sat in front of the T.V. watching the news report. A picture of Hannah Montana flashed onto the screen as the announcer began to speak. Lilly sat there sniffling.

"**Fans all over the world are asking the same question, Where is Hannah Montana? The young pop star disappeared two days ago after an emotional exit from the show Morning side with Terry Willis. The police at the present have no leads to her whereabouts."**

"Where could she have gone," said Mr. Stuart burying his head in his hands, "What happened to her?" he turned to Helen

"I was going to tell her about our engagement last night."

Oliver's mouth dropped open, he turned to Lilly.

"He's going to marry thatAAAH!"

Lilly kicked him in the shin before her could finish.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Will Mr. Stuart ever come to his senses?

Who do you think should give Miley's dad a wake up call?

If not who then what should bring Mr. Jackson to his senses?

**Please Review and give me ideas!**


End file.
